


Kindred Princesses

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, pre-relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the Auld Alliance was signed, the French Princess would make a diplomatic visit to the royal family of Clan DunBroch in Scotland.  Merida finds a kindred spirit in the Princess named Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/gifts).



There was quite the ruckus as Merida, her parents and the castle staff were getting everything in tip top shape.  The triplets kept undoing what was done, so after a stern look from their mither, they went into the kitchens to “help” with the food preparation.  The _Auld Alliance_ had just been established between Scotland and France.  As was custom, there was to be a meeting of royalty that would take place in Scotland.  At Castle DunBroch, to be exact. Merida balked at things like washing every tapestry in the whole castle.  She felt that as long as the table was clean, the candles were all lit, and there was good food, it would be grand enough for any guest.

Word from France came that Princess Rapunzel would be the Royal Ambassador who would come to Castle DunBroch.  Merida hoped that she wouldn’t be a bore, all manners and face powders and civil conversations.  If Merida were to be honest, she wanted the Princess to be more like her.  There were barely any lasses of her age in her faither’s lands.  It would actually be fun to lend the French Princess one of their horses and then the two of them could ride though the forests and grasslands.  _Merida dearly hoped that the Princess did not only sit side saddle._   Then they could swim near the waterfall before heading back to share stories about their homes.  And perhaps she could even teach the Princess to shoot a bow!  Merida became very excited about these possibilities and decided to continue helping with the cleaning of the castle.

It seemed like Merida just blinked her eyes and it was finally the day of Princess Rapunzel’s arrival.  Clan DunBroch waited anxiously for her.  Almost an hour later, the French Guardsmen and numerous servants had arrived, with the Princess close behind.  The Guardsmen did a quick once over to make note of possible dangers and nearby exits, before standing around the perimeter of the room.  The servants carried several offerings from their homeland – baguettes and honey, jugs of different kinds of wine, and several cheese rounds.  Both the triplets, and King Fergus, got a whiff of the cheese and tried, poorly, to hide their reactions.  Elinor frowned at them while Merida stood by her mother, bouncing on her heels like a wee lass.

Finally, the Princess entered the throne room.  There were several attendants and ladies-in-waiting all around her.  When they finally parted, Merida got her first look at Princess Rapunzel. The Princess had short brown hair and large green eyes.  There were freckles on her light skin and a lovely smile graced her lips.  Elinor started to give a speech about how wonderful everything was – the Alliance, Rapunzel’s visit, and how she and her family would fulfill every diplomatic requirement during her stay.  Rapunzel blinked a few times, trying to understand some of the more heavily accented words.  She looked over to Merida, who was staring right back.  Merida suddenly did her best impression of a curtsy and Rapunzel giggled, before launching herself at the red head and wrapping her in an overenthusiastic hug.  Several gasps were heard from both sides.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Rapunzel stopped hugging Merida, instead taking her hand in her own.  “I’m a bit new at being a princess. I’ve always found hugs are a great way to say hello to new friends!”

The Queen got a sparkle in her eye that Merida recognized immediately – Elinor wanted to help teach Rapunzel a few things about appropriate princess behavior. Merida saved the girl by pulling her towards the staircase.

“Mither, let me show Rapunzel my room. You can call us when the feast is prepared!”  Elinor tried to protest, but Merida and Rapunzel had already run upstairs.

“What a lovely room,” Rapunzel commented as she stepped inside Merida’s room.

“Thank ye,” Merida replied.  She then began to show off her bow and sword, and after that, she recounted the tale of how her mither had been turned into a bear, and about the wisps and the witch, and how things finally ended happily.  Rapunzel then had a tale of her own to tell, with _(another!)_ witch, a tower, and how she won her freedom and returned home.  Both girls were amazed at each other’s stories.  Rapunzel went on to say how much she loved the outdoors, the scent of flowers in the air, the feel of grass between her toes.  She said she would love it if Merida would show her all around; there were still so many things she had never seen.

“Aye! In the morn. We can spend the whole day.”  Merida mentally began to plan their upcoming adventure.  She was happy that Rapunzel had turned out to be everything Merida had hoped for.

“Tomorrow then,” Rapunzel agreed with a smile.  Then her face lit up and she exclaimed: "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I absolutely LOVE your hair!”

**Author's Note:**

> *I hope you enjoy this little treat!  
> *I added in some Scottish terms like faither (father) and mither (mother), but didn't feel sure enough to write out whole dialogues in a Scottish accent. (Sorry!)  
> *The Auld Alliance is an actual historic thing. When I found out that Scotland and France were allies, I knew which two Disney Princesses should meet! (IMO)


End file.
